


Jaeger Bending

by dreyes



Series: Pacific Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Future Fic, Gen, Jaegercon Bingo, Pacific Rim Crossover, Tumblr: jaegercon, Unintentionally hilarious titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyes/pseuds/dreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Bolin are Jaeger pilots. Korra desperately wants to join them, but there's that little issue of Drift compatibility in the way...</p><p>A little story written for jaegercon bingo- LOCCENT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaeger Bending

Mako is left hand, Bolin is right hand. Together they throw the punches, dodge the attacks, and fire the missiles that will bring the enemy down. 

Mako is all fire, emotion and rage. He screams curses at the beasts that took his parents, swearing to never rest until they leave his Earth alone.

Bolin is earth, his emotions tucked underground and his heartbeat steady as his merrily taunts the monsters, mocking them with his whole being although they will never hear him.

Together they bring the kaiju down. 

Korra is chaos. Emotions and elements, dreams and disasters swirl about in her head, and she doesn't control them, she can't control them because to deny them is to deny herself. One, two, three potential partners leave the simulator screaming, swearing never to Drift with anyone again. "How can you stand to be in your own head?" a girl whispers to her as she walks away, yet another failed partnership ending in bitterness and defeat. 

Tears fill Korra's eyes as she glances up at the screen showing the famous brothers descending from their Conn-Pod after another victory. Glowing recommendations from her trainers at the Jaeger Academy mean nothing if she turns out to be Drift-incompatible. All she wants is to be like the brothers, helping to keep the world safe.

But you only get four chances in the sync simulation, and Korra's running out of time.

Bolin stoops to pick up Pabu. No one knows exactly what animal he is, but there are whispers of radiation and genetic experimentations gone wrong. Bolin doesn't mind. Pabu is loyal and intelligent and everything he needs in a pet, so what if his fur is a little more red than naturally possible? Bolin grins and turns to tell his big brother something, but Mako is deep in conversation with an engineer. A very pretty engineer, Bolin notices, but then Pabu squeaks an "I'm hungry" at him and nothing else matters but filling both their stomachs.

Asami is emptiness. There is a void inside her shaped like her parents, one lost to the kaiju and one lost to greed. Kaiju bone powder sells for 400 bucks a pound. 

She is most comfortable hammering away at the hearts of her machines, her Jaegers. She feeds her emotions to them, feels them come alive under her hands. Mako has been teaching her the combat techniques of Jaeger pilots, but only so that she can visualize the machines' movement better. So she is surprised when she gets the call to head down to the Drift simulator, and stands face to face with a young girl who has hope and fear written in her big blue eyes.

Marshall Mori stands in the LOCCENT, hands pressed to her sides and worry on her face. Korra is the best trainee they have, but her potential is for both disaster and victory. Asami is untrained and not even in the Academy, but Mori's analysts say that Asami knows these new machines, possibly even more than the Marshall herself.

Mako Mori's husband reaches out and holds one of her hands. "It's going to be okay," Raleigh whispers. "A new generation of pilots, for a new generation of kaiju. I've trained Korra myself. I have faith in her."

Marshall Mori takes a deep breath. The brothers Mako and Bolin have also come to watch the simulation in the LOCCENT. Bolin is anxious and keeps mumbling something about feeding Korra more noodles as comfort food. Mako is silent and meets the Marshall's eyes steadily, and she wonders for a second if he was named after her. She shakes the thought off, it's too weird, and together the four of them face the Drift simulator as Marshall Mori flicks the 'on' switch. 

Korra inhales and gives her mind up to the chaos. Asami breathes in and welcomes the void. 

NEURAL HANDSHAKE INITIATING IN THREE. TWO. ONE...

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I was not planning to think any more about this but now that I am, I really really would like to write more about the Avatar characters in the world of Pacific Rim. Stay tuned for more Mako and Bolin doing their best impression of the Becket boys and Korra and Asami being the most kickass noobs Marshall Mori has ever seen.


End file.
